kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Breaking Keys
"Though everything may break, the Light will still be here." -Tagline Kingdom Hearts: Breaking Keys 'is the eleventh game in the Kingdom Hearts series and will be released in 2018 on the 3DS+ and PS Vitax as a sucsessor to Kingdom Hearts: Soul Sacrifice. It was created by Skelly-Enix Starting of this game with a long-apple cutscene The first part of the game (After creating a load) is a 6-miute long video containing various scenes from games and wraping up the entire series so far and then shows the final battle between King Mickey and Tronahex. The Real Start of this game Day One/Seven The begining starts out with the Lights and Finders going back home, ''that means you too, Roxas. Yeah, get back in Sora's heart. There you go. And Sora, Riku, and Kairi are back on Destiny Islands. The End? Day Two/Seven On the awakening of the second day, Sora finds a mysterious pocket watch that counts down for seven days, and today was the second. He tells Riku and Kairi about this and they then see a mesage in a bottle saying Dear, Sora, Riku, and Kairi I've seen some troubles in the sky lately, strange things have started to happen. And then I saw the problem, many years ago lived a man named Jereux (Gee-Rux) he forged a sacred item called the Key Kase, which was supposed to keep the Keyblade creator's blades from geting damaged. But instead, it simply teleported them to himself and he got all the Keyblades put inside, and now he has the X-Blade, as well as many other blades, and he plans on using them to destory all the worlds and stealing all the Keyblades ''and''' stealing Kingdom Hearts. I need you three to stop him, meet me at my castle, and take the raft. -Mickey The trio build up a raft and get ready to start their adventure, and they nearly did until ''"Hey, you're not leaving ''again are you?" ''-The exact words said by Wakka right before they were about to leave. Then some stuff happened and the three had three new people for them to venture out with- Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie.So after they get more food they leave the Islands. Day Three/Seven After a long raft trip, the six finaly make it to Disney Castle as greated by Mickey. Mickey:"Well who are these fellows?" Sora:"These are my freinds from back home, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie- meet King Mickey" Mickey soon explains that they need to find Jereux before he can capture the enitre universe, and to prevent that from happening, they need to gather all the Keyblades and seal all the worlds into a world called The Source. If seven days pass and they have not sucseeded, Jereux will take over. (btw, Disney Castle is already sealed) Day Four/Seven Sora, Riku, and Kairi seal Destiny Islands, Radient Garden, Wonderland, and The Coliseum. While Mickey seals Deep Jungle, Agrabah, Atlantica, and Prakster's Paridise. Day Five/Seven Mickey seals Halloween Town, Neverland, Land of Dragons, and Beast's Castle. The trio seal Port Royal, Pride lands, Enchanted Domain, and Castle of Dreams. Some of Mickeys helpers (Donald, Goofy, etc) seal Dwarf Woodlands and 100 Arce Woods. Day Six/Seven The trio seal The Grid,http://www.khwiki.net/La_Cit%C3%A9_des_ClochesLa Cite des Cloches, Country of Musketeers, Symphany of Sorcery, and Space Paranoids. The group reunites and see if they sealed all the worlds, all but one, The Realm of Darkness. They travel to the End of the World and finaly make it to the Realm of Darkness to seal it and take the last Keyblade; the Kingdom Hearts Blade which was the first Keyblade to ever be created and was made along with Kingdom Hearts. So off they went to find Kingdom Hearts AGAIN. Day Seven/Seven The last day has come and the group finaly meets Kingdom Hearts, but Jeruex is already there. AND HE HAS THE KINGDOM HEARTS BLADE MDWINHDybufb jnk,mniue!!!!!!! The Final Battle In the end, Jeruex was defeated and Kingdom Hearts was saved. Almost. They soon see that Kindom Hearts was becoming dark, it needed to be transferd to another world. So they destoryed the Realm of Darkness and Kingdom Hearts was moved to Disney Castle. Then Mickey tells them the secret of the Keyblade. Thousands of years ago, a man by the name of Heer-ex forged an item named the Keyblade, thus creating a world called Kingdom Hearts. Jeruex tryed to steal the Keyblade, but ended up in a failure. And he was planing to take the universe the entire time and he was helped by alot of long living poitions. In the End Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are returend back to Destiny Islands. THE END